Bloody Bunny and Dark Rabbit
by Marichat4ever
Summary: Totally ship them together. B.B. can also act a lot like a Tsundere, just saying...


**Bloody Bunny x Dark Bunny**

 **Okay, for sake of normality, I will refer to Bloody Bunny by just Bunny, or the full thing. The same goes to the others. Like Kuma, Kitty, and Rabbit. Razor Mane will probably be the full thing.**

 **Also, Bye Bye Kitty is around Mumu's age.**

* * *

"Uuuuuugh!"

Bloody Bunny groaned in annoyance as she followed her little sister Mumu around Dizzyland.

It was a week after she had defeated the Dark Bosses, and now Mumu wanted to do nothing but play around at the amusement park.

Bunny understood, I mean, Mumu was still technically a kid- er, animal, at the age of five. Of course she wanted to play. But this wasn't exactly the time.

Bunny had watched the news from her and Mumu's hotel room, and had seen that Dizzylands scientist had been able to heal and restore Bye-Bye Kitty, Serious Kuma, and Razor Mane. She hadn't seen or heard from Dark Rabbit at all, but she suspected that he had just been quiet while waiting for his team.

She didn't know where the four were hiding, and she didn't feel so good about that. They most definitely had to be the revengefull type, so she had to stay on guard. Especially in Dizzyland.

Suddenly, Mumu stopped in her tracks, and squealed happily. Bunny looked to see what had gotten her attention, to find that she was looking at the Kitten Cafe. Bunny sighed as she followed in an ecstatic Mumu. If Bye-Bye Kitten was there, then she didn't have to worry too much. The kitten had a rule about not fighting inside of her cafe, unless she was defending herself. So as long as Bunny didn't do anything, she would be fine.

Inside of the Cafe, one of the Skull Minion servers led the two towards a table in the back, giving them a white menu with cat and sweet designs all over lightly thanked him as she and Mumu took a seat.

Mumu immediately knew to get a pile of Pancakes, and a cup of Hot Cocoa with Whipped Cream. Bunny sighed and handed their menus to the waiter.

"I'll get a slice of the cake special, and a cup of tea please."

The waiter nodded, and went off towards the kitchen. Bunny looked to Mumu, who started coloring away at a picture book. Bunny blinked a few times in surprise,"Mumu, where did you even get that?..."

A minute later, Bunny looked towards the kitchen, too see Bye-Bye Kitten running out happily, as she started to hand people their orders. When she spotted Bunny and Mumu, instantly freezing in place. Bunny and Kitty shared eye contact for a minute, before Kitty calmly walked over, and handed Mumu her breakfast like meal. She smiled sweetly to the little bunny,"Here you go, little Mumu~"

Mumu hopped twice happily,"Thank you thank you thank you!"

Kitty nodded happily, and turned to Bunny, carefully setting the tea and cake in front of her. "And here you go then, Bunny-Chan!"

Bunny looked up in surprise to the kitten,"Chan?"

Kitty hugged the serving tray to her chest and gave a small smile and blush,"I… I know we have our differences, but… Me and the others discussed some things and," Kitty smiled sweetly,"We decided to start a truce. We really don't want to fight you. For a reason being that you quite literally could and have killed us. Another reason being that we just don't want to."

She smiled sweetly to Mumu,"We all have our different reasons for not wanting to fight you. Mine being that even though i may defend myself, I don't care for fighting."

Then Bunny looked down in slight shock, when Kitty held out her paw to shake,"What do you say, Bunny-Chan? A fresh start?"

Bunny looked to Mumu for a second, whom smilled excitedly to her, hopping up and down happily. Bunny gave the lightest smirk, and looked to Kitty, before shaking paws with her.

"Sure."

* * *

In the center of Dizzyland, there sat a large castle like building. The bottom floor sported as the parks Haunted House, while the top was the Headquarters of the Dark Bosses.

In the Throne Room, Razor Mane was shining her sheer, which had given her her name. She smiled gleefully into the mirror as her mane sparkled.

Serious Kuma was talking to five skull minion scientists, to go over their most recent experiments.

Dark Rabbit was sitting on the throne, holding a small picture in his hand, his eyes fixated upon it. The picture was taken by a Dizzyland security footage, of Bloody Bunny, walking alongside Mumu towards the Bumper Cars.

He looked to be glaring at it, but only those of the Dark Bosses would recognize the fond stare he placed upon the picture.

The large double doors squeaked open, as kitty walked in, accompanied by Mumu at her side. The three looked to them in surprise at them being together. Mumu looked around in excitement.

"Wow! It's so huge! No wonder you all hang out in here!"

Rabbit walked up to Mumu and looked around behind her. "Mumu, where is your sister?"

Mumu looked behind her in confusion,"What? Huh, that's funny… She was right behind us?"

Kitty looked off in worry,"Oh boy. I sure hope she doesn't get lost…"

Mumu looked down nervously,"Could be. She wasn't ever… the best, with directions…"

Rabbit sighed and walked past them, into the halls. "I'll find her…"

* * *

Dark Rabbit looked around as he walked down the dark halls. He was about to turn another corner, when 2 skull minions started running towards him in a panic.

"Sir! We've got a situation!"

"What's the problem?"

The first one waved his arms dramatically,"It's that white rabbit, sir! We found her wandering around in the incubation labs!"

"What?" Rabbit asked in surprise. Dang, Mumu was right. She must get super lost without her sister there. Those labs weren't even on the same floor. He sighed and shook his head,"I'll take care of it. Which lab is she in?"

The other thought for a second,"Umm… I believe we saw her heading towards HR lab A."

Dark Rabbit froze up at this. "Shit," he said, before running off towards the labs. Of all of the rooms she could have walked into…

Upon entering the lab, he immediately spotted her, standing silently in front of ten large glass tanks, filled with an eerie red liquid, and a body. He looked to the two infront of her. The left one held a small female human child, with platinum hair in high pigtails. The one to the right held a teenage girl, with long, reddish brown hair. Dark Rabbit walked up to Bloody Bunny cautiously, as she remained still and moving. When he had reached her, she spoke up.

"Why are these here?..."

Rabbit looked up to them for a second, before looking back to her,"Our scientists collected these bodies specifically. All of these belonged to humans who were transformed into toys."

Bunny went silent for a minute longer, before turning her head to the side to look at him,"Did Mumu and Kitty send you to find me?"

Rabbit nodded and turned to walk out of the laboratory,"They were scared that you might have gotten lost. They're waiting in the throne room."

Bunny took one last glance at the tanks, before turning and following him silently behind. Once in the hall, Rabbit stood to walk beside her, remembering the previous day, when Razor Mane had told him to make an effort at being friendly to her. He glanced towards Bunny.

"So then, Bunny. What have you and Mumu bee up to here in Dizzyland?"

Bunny shrugged lightly,"Just her dragging me around everywhere. Most of the time, she either just wants sweets, or to go on some of the smaller rides."

Rabbit nodded at this,"And you?"

Her expression remained unchanged,"Just that. I don't ride any of the rides, just watch."

"Why's that?"

Bunny's tensed lightly, and looked away in shy manner,"Well, um, for the smaller rides, I just watch to make sure she's safe. I feel a little silly getting on them, being that I am older. The big rides, well…"

Rabbit looked to her in slight surprise and confusion. Was it just him, or did he really just hear a hint of fear in her voice?

"What's wrong?"

Bunny could feel her ears fall more in embarrassment,"Well, actually, I've kinda got, umm… a fear of- heights…"

Rabbit actually stopped walking at this, as he stared at her incredulously. "What? But… back on the rollercoaster… you and I were fighting and you didn't seem fazed in the least?"

Bunny couldn't hide the small red tint in her cheeks as she glared at him,"Yeah, well maybe you didn't notice, but I was a little occupied!" she sighed and continued walking,"I was too busy fighting you to really notice."

Rabbit thought about this as he caught up to her. They arrived inside of the throne room, and looked around. Razor Mane and Kuma were gone, probably to finish some work. Mumu and Kitty were both fast asleep on the throne, having Rabbit wonder just long it had taken him to find Bunny. Said girl walked up to the two and pet Mumu's ears gently.

Dark Rabbit walked over and watched as Bloody Bunny looked to her little sister with deep affection. He smiled lightly at this, before picking kitty up gently as to not wake her up. He looked to room, they walked

"We can take them to Kitty's bedroom to sleep. Follow me."

Bunny nodded and gently picked her sister up, following after the taller rabbit.

They entered into a large, and overly pink, bedroom. It was decorated with toys, and cute things galore. Yuck.

They walked up to the bed and set the two girls onto it. After exiting, the two walked back to the throne room. While on their way, Bunny remembered what kitty had said earlier.

"Why did you agree to a truce?"

Dark Rabbit looked to her in surprise at this,"What?"

"Kitty. She had said that you all had differing reasons for calling upon a truce. Why did you?"

Dark Rabbit thought of an answer he could give, because there was no way in hell he was about to tell her the true answer to that question. All that would get him is severe embarrassment, and a possible stab in the gut by her knife.

He cleared his throat,"Well, as much as I enjoy sparring with someone with equal levels to me in fighting, I would rather have you as a possible ally, instead of an enemy."

Bunny looked at him carefully for a second, before nodding,"Understandable. That was actually one of my reasons for agreeing."

Rabbit sighed internally, thanking God that she had believed his answer. He smiled to her jokingly,"Oh? And what would another reason be?"

Bunny lifted her head in joking defiance,"I'll never tell~"

Rabbit smiled at this. They were opening up more, and trust him when he says that he wanted that. He wanted to be closer to her, and to gain her trust. He wanted to learn more about her. Because that was the real reason he agreed to a truce.

Dark Rabbit had a crush on Bloody Bunny.


End file.
